


Surprise ENDing

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [24]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Josie didn't listen to Joe, and now she is suffering the consequences.A "Josie in Trouble" story with a twist!All characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Surprise ENDing

Josie sat at her desk, a pillow under her battered backside. She knew she deserved everything she'd gotten last night. After all, Joe had warned her.

Someone switched on the radio. Ironically, the Dovells' 1963 hit, _You Can't Sit Down_ , was playing.

Toni walked over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll survive."

"You should have listened to Joe."

"I thought I could handle it."

Joe walked up, placed his hand on Josie's shoulder, and said, "I'm sure you won't pull a stunt like that again."

"You bet I won't," Josie promised. "That's the last time I try to ride a mechanical bull."


End file.
